Xhem Sourgrass
"Mm...Xhem. Don't let my smile fool you I ain't some happy ass fool." -Xhem to Maeron advising him to keep away from him. (Determinant.) Xhem is a minor character in the game Equilibrium. Xhem has a very disapproving personality, making it hard to socialise freely with him, and he appears to be very dominant with his household. History Nothing in known about Xhem's history, apart from Kuri's explanation of his bias for Xhem Jr. over Kuri when Xhem Jr. turned thirteen years old. He presumably married Shren Sourgrass as well. Character Episode 1 Xhem is found in his home, where Maeron can approach him to speak with him, though Xhem will quickly be agitated by the fact a stranger just entered his home. He will only give small talk and threats to the player, regardless of their speech towards him. Kuri will constantly mention his disapproval for her and when he kicked her out throughout the episode. If Maeron enters with Kuri, then Xhem will immediately remove the two from the house as of Kuri's presence, thus making Kuri feel uncomfortable. Relationships Maeron Tyr-Wen "What are you doing in my house? I suggest you leave." -Xhem to Maeron. Xhem is very territorial towards Maeron. He will not socialise willingly with him, only making small talk with him in the optional chance that you get to speak with him. He clearly takes a dislike to Maeron, as he is a stranger who entered his home without notice; this however can be understood. Kuri Sourgrass "What is SHE doing here!? Get her out, now!" -Xhem to Maeron and Kuri, if they enter his home with Kuri. Xhem and Kuri show an unstable relationship. They do not like to even share the same company together, and they constantly appear to, at least in Kuri's case, curse each other behind their backs. They interact visibly only briefly, though from what Kuri mentions, they do not get on well at all. He was the one who kicked her out of her own home. Xhem Jr. Sourgrass "It was all over me saying that my brother Xhem Jr. isn't any better than me. It's been going on a while now and my Dad thinks that he is the only person he needs. Even mum is ignored! Can you maybe help me?" -Kuri to Maeron about Xhem having bias for Xhem Jr. Though it is not certain of how their relationship is in terms of strength, Kuri shows some clear excess of envy toward Xhem Jr. She doesn't appear to show any sort of positive or negative view on him for his character without the influence of Xhem's bias, so it is unclear if they have a stable relationship or not. However, Xhem cares for him according to Kuri which signifies a strong relationship, given his character's personality. Shren Sourgrass "No, if she talks out of line she gets hurt by Dad. Females tend to work harder jobs and men own companies mostly." -Kuri to Maeron about Shren. Xhem seems to have a dominant relationship over Shren. This is supported by Kuri in the mine. Shren is very quiet, and will get hurt if she steps out of line. This shows an unstable relationship between the two, subverting any thoughts of affection in this marriage. Victims Killed Here is a list of the victims that have died to Xhem: *Possibly numerous counts of various enemies (Being a hunter, presumably) Appearances *Episode 1: A New Land Trivia *Xhem has very odd cheek bones, apparantly making him smile, even when he is angered. *Xhem is clearly dominant over the family, Shren showing no objection to his ways. *Xhem, along with Gerald and Andrew, are relevant characters to the story, yet are optional to interact with. *If the player enters Xhem's house with Kuri in the party, Xhem will immediately kick you out of the house again. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Earthen Category:Male